Lord Draahg
Lord Draahg was a Human male Sith Lord of the Sith Empire during the Cold War and Galactic War and the secondary antagonist of the final act of the Sith Warrior Storyline in Star Wars: The Old Republic. History Early Years Lord Draahg trained as an acolyte at the Sith Academy on Korriban; where he survived an especially brutal overseer's training by ensuring that all the other ones attracted more attention. It was this special talent for fading into the background that secured Darth Baras' approval and choice of apprentice. Killing Darth Vengean Manipulating events so that he might gain an advantage over his master Darth Vengean, Darth Baras placed Lord Draahg in Vengean's service. As Baras's spy, Lord Draahg reported on Darth Vengean's private meetings and shifting alliances; information Vengean had deliberately prevented Baras from learning. Draahg had carefully cultivated a facade of a blandly obedient menace, always careful to please Vengean but never betraying a hint of his true loyalties. However, this would prove to not be enough; as Vengean managed to discover Draahg and Baras' intentions and imprisoned him. Fortunately, he was later freed by Baras' newest apprentice and together they managed to confront and kill Vengean. Secretly, Baras ordered Draahg to hold back, to keep the true extent of his strength unknown to the apprentice. Once Vengean lay dead, Baras was able to ascend to his seat on the Dark Council. Killing The Emperor's Wrath Shortly afterwards, Darth Baras sent Draahg to kill the apprentice on Quesh for fear that the apprentice would become strong enough to challenge him. Using one of his Republic moles, Baras sent Captain Trey-yen a detonator that was not wired to an explosive meant to destroy an Imperial base. Draahg had the real detonator and attempted to bury the apprentice in a mine, but failed, unknown to him. The apprentice was saved by the Emperor's Hands and granted the title of the Emperor's Wrath. Draahg re-encountered his former ally on the Hoth orbital station, where the Wrath had been dispatched by the Emperor's Hand to redeploy Armageddon Battalion to Corellia. He had already subdued the Warrior's inactive companions, intending to subject them to Baras' service, before attempting to finish the job he started. In turn, the Wrath promised to exact revenge on both him and Baras for their betrayal. Unfazed, Draahg boasted that Baras may have held back on the Wrath's training, but he wields the combined teachings of both Baras and Vengean. The two Sith then engaged each other in a lightsaber duel. After three battles, Draahg admitted defeat but promised that Baras will still be victorious. The Wrath simply laughed at him, provoking Draahg into charging once again, only for the Wrath to leap over him and Force-push him over the railing into the fires below. Draahg's apparent "demise" later alerted Baras to the Wrath's survival. Rematch and Demise Lord Draahg survived his apparent death using the pain from his burns before drinking of anguish as Baras salvaged and rebuilt him into a cyborg. He was then assigned to Corellia to kill Darth Vowrawn; who stood in the way of Baras' plans to become the Voice. He first attempted to kill Darth Vowrawn on the Wrath's ship but was forced to retreat after being fought off by their allies. He later ambushed the Wrath while they sought the Entity and summoned a death field on Darth Vowrawn and battled with the Wrath to ensure the continued bondage of The Entity. After a long and vicious duel, Draahg was finally defeated and decapitated by the Wrath; killing him for good and releasing Darth Vorwawn. Personality Draahg displayed utmost loyalty to Baras, who was grooming him to be his general. He followed his Master's orders without question. He was loyal to the point where he blindly believed that Baras was truly the Voice of the Emperor. After his defeat at the hands of the Emperor's Wrath, Draahg nursed complete hatred for his rival. As he was rebuilt into a cyborg, he was more than eager to get his revenge, but his overconfidence led to his undoing. Powers and Abilities Lord Draahg boasted that he was invincible, and indeed demonstrated the ability to suffer incredible injury and continue fighting at full strength. During his battles, multiple lightsaber cuts failed to fell him, and even being burned alive only stopped him for a short while. He was also resistant to many Force abilities, shrugging them off easily. Eventually the Emperor's Wrath was forced to cut off his head, an injury not even he could survive. Lord Draahg was also a master of the lightsaber, an equal to even some on the Dark Council. He supplemented his physical skills with many advanced Force techniques, taking on both the Emperor's Wrath and Darth Vowrawn together and providing a significant challenge. Lord Draahg was also capable of the Jar'Kai lightsaber move when he was fighting Darth Vengean and the Emperor's Wrath. Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Rivals Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Assassins Category:Charismatic Category:Conspirators Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Sadists Category:Right-Hand Category:Liars Category:Dark Knights Category:Spy Category:Sadomasochists Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Aristocrats Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Lawful Evil